


You Okay Cas?

by hullosweetpea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9192701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullosweetpea/pseuds/hullosweetpea
Summary: The bunker's gotten a lot more home-y since Mary's stayed and Cas returned from his hunt for Lucifer, but he's spent most of his time alone and it's gotten Dean worried.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostinthecorner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostinthecorner/gifts).



> This fic is for the Dean/Cas Secret Santa Exchange and I was paired with ghostinthecorner. I combined the first two prompts to make this fic, so I hope it turned out great.

Dean hummed while he turned the roast around in the oven. In an hour the bunker’s kitchen table would be laden with the roast, mashed potatoes, rolls, green beans with bacon (that’s as close to rabbit food as I’m getting Sammy), and pie. Sweet glorious cherry pie. Everyone was going to sit down at the table like family. The whole was going to be sickeningly domestic. And speaking of sickeningly, Dean stuck his head into the library and Sam and Mary looked up from their books.  “Hey, do you know where Cas is?” 

“I think he’s in his room,” said Sam. 

 

Dean ducked out of the library and walked down the hall to the bedroom Dean had given Cas all those years and knocked on his door. “Hey Cas, you in there?” 

 

“Yes Dean. Do you need something?” 

 

Dean rested his forehead against the door and his forehead creased. “Can I come in?” 

 

The door opened and Dean stumbled to stay upright. Cas’s eyes grew and he stuck his arms out in an attempt to catch him. “I didn’t realize you were leaning on the door. Are you alright?” 

 

Dean steadied himself on the door frame. “Yeah, peachy, whatever. Hey can we...talk?” 

 

Cas frowned. “Dean, if this is about me staying at the bunker I want-” 

 

“That’s not what this is about. I would never do that to you again.” Dean cringed as the memories of that particular event were dredged up. He sat down on the bed and patted it to get Cas to do the same. “It’s just. I know you said you defeated Lucifer and everything, but you didn’t say how. And you’ve been in your room the last couple of days and it’s got me worried man. Is something up?” 

 

Cas huffed. “I’m not surprised you noticed something was up. I’m just surprised you decided to mention it.” 

 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah well, it’s taken a lot of time, but I’ve come to the conclusion that keeping all of your thoughts bottled up isn’t the best plan of action. Especially when it affects those around you, you know?” 

 

Cas sighed and stared down at his hands. He had changed out of his trench coat and suit at Mary’s insistence and between Sam and Dean had been outfitted in a pair of jeans and flannel. Seeing Cas dressed as a hunter was almost as bizarre as seeing Cas as ‘Steve’ while he worked at the Gas-In-Sip. “While you, Sam, Mary, Rowena, and Crowley were doing your part of the plan I snuck off.” 

 

“I know that Cas.” 

 

“I managed to track Lucifer down, but I wasn’t the only one who had. God was there.” 

 

Dean was not expecting that. “What was He doing there? I thought He was off with Amara having sibling bonding time or some shit.” 

 

“Apparently it wasn’t enough for Lucifer to talk with Him while he was -” Cas took a deep breath. “Possessing me. He reached out to God again and he answered his prayer even though He has been ignoring all of his other prayers.” 

 

“Well, how would you know he’s ignoring other prayers?” 

 

Cas looked at Dean. “Because I’ve been praying to him Dean. Do you think I  _ haven’t  _ tried to reach out to him? He has brought me back to being, but He’s never talked to me. Don’t you think I have questions? We tried to reach out to Him and He completely ignored him. Every other angel as had a second with Him, but I have only stood next to Him. And He showed up when Lucifer called.” He inched his hand closer to Dean’s hand. “He didn’t take any of Lucifer’s shit though, just expelled him from his host on the spot, didn’t even let him get a word in edgewise. After it was over all He did was just stare at me before he left.” 

 

Cas’s fingers fumbled with the edge of his flannel shirt and Dean bit his lip. Cas was just sitting there staring after dropping that confession. Dean smoothed the creases out of the blanket around Cas’s hand before finally taking it and pulling him into a hug. Cas felt tense against his chest, but the longer Dean held him and didn’t let go the less tense he was. His fingers trailed up Cas’s neck to run his fingers through his hair, just to ruffle it a bit in a calming manner. Cas turned his head so his face was nuzzled into the side of Dean’s neck and he could feel his warm breath. He could do this, provide the comfort that Cas needed. Cas was family, hell Cas was more than family. And if Dean was going to be honest he liked this too. The gesture was familiar and not nearly as awkward as he thought it would be. Cas moved his arms so instead of wrapped around his shoulders they were wrapped around his waist and he scooted closer. Dean cleared his throat and let go. “Ah, are you better now Cas?” 

 

He pulled his arms in and stared down at the bed. “I suppose so.” 

 

Dean tapped his fingers against the bedspread. “I mean, we can share a hug again. I just figured you might not want to keep going or whatever.”

 

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and dropped his head onto his shoulder. “Thank you.” 

 

Dean patted his back and smiled. “No problem.” He leaned back against the headboard so his back wouldn’t hurt later and Cas followed with him. Sitting on the bed as they were - practically cuddling - Dean felt a wave of content come over him. Sure his legs were still hanging off the side of the bed, but Cas was cuddled up next to him - okay so maybe they were cuddling - and at one point had pulled his legs up so they were laying across the bed and his head was pillowed on Dean’s chest. Dean had one hand resting on Cas’s neck and the other rubbing circles over Cas’s thick flannel clad back. It was a rare moment, Dean knew, but he wanted the guarantee of more moments like this. Friendship be damned, he wanted more. “Um, Cas.” 

 

“Yes Dean,” he mumbled back. 

 

“I’m-I’m going to try something and you just let me know if you don’t like it.”

 

Cas raised his head so he could look Dean in the eye. “What are you doing?” 

 

Dean took a deep breath and trailed the hand that was on the back of Cas’s neck up to his cheek and leaned in to kiss him. Cas gripped him a bit tighter around the waist, but didn’t pull away. Dean felt like his cheeks must be flaming as he pulled back and he saw Cas’s dazed look. “Uh, was that okay?” 

 

Cas nodded. “Yes, but - ah - what brought that on?”

 

“I just, I just was lying here with you and I didn’t want it to be the only time I got to. I’ve been thinking about it for awhile and I guess I just decided enough was enough, you know?” 

 

“I think I know.” 

  
Dean smiled and wrapped his arm around Cas’s waist. “And just so you know I’m bi.”

 

Cas kissed Dean’s cheek. “Thank you for sharing that with me.” 

 

“Your welcome.” He detangled himself from Cas with a sigh. “But I’ve gotta go back into the kitchen and finish up our feast.” He held a hand out to Cas. “If you want you can sit in the kitchen and watch me while I work.” 

  
Cas took Dean’s hand. “I would like that.” 

 

-o-O-o-

 

The smell of the roast was thick in the air, the rolls a perfect golden from the brushed on layers of butter, the green beans sprinkled with a heavy hand of cut up bacon, the potatoes fluffy mountains with butter dripping down the sides, and steam rose from the slits on top of the perfectly golden pie crust. Dean had thought the dinner he prepared was going to be the best thing that happened today, but that spot was now taken by something else. Sam raised his beer bottle. “I’d like to raise a glass to Cas for getting rid of Lucifer.” Cas ducked his head while Dean and Mary raised their beer bottles. “To Cas.” 

 

They dug in and for awhile nobody made conversation. The food was good and sometimes quiet company isn’t bad. “This is great Dean. Where did you learn to cook so well?” asked Mary. 

 

“I’m bi,” Dean said instead. 

 

Sam dropped his fork and Mary frowned. “Does that have something to do with your cooking?”

 

Dean ran a hand through his hair. “No, no. It’s just with everything over I thought I should be honest with you all.” 

 

Sam clapped him on the back. “That’s great, Dean. I’m glad you felt comfortable to tell us.” 

 

“Um, yeah, and me and Cas may be a thing.” Dean put his hand on top of the table and Cas took it. “It’s new, but the bunker is a small space so it doesn’t seem plausible to be able to hide it for much long.” 

 

Mary looked at Dean and Cas’s held hands. “I’m glad you’re happy Dean. And Cas thank you for making him feel that.” 

  
Dean beamed and squeezed Cas’s hand. Everything was going to be fine. With the bad guys in the past his future seemed pretty bright and if Cas was going to stay by his side along with Mary and Sam it wouldn’t be bad at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more DeanCas adorableness come check out my Tumblr.


End file.
